


The Strongest Inkling

by YetAnotherFanficWriter



Category: Splatoon, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: (canon typical for OPM anyway), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, tags added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/YetAnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Sephi was once a young squid like any other, weak and carefree. But a viscious attack on her hometown with her as the only survivor prompted a major change to her lifestyle, and now she's become powerful enough to eliminate all possible threats with just One Punch. Oops.{This summary is 100% subject to change.}
Kudos: 2





	The Strongest Inkling

Sephi didn’t have the best memories of their home.

“Please don’t be afraid; this is all just part of the natural cycle of life.”

“Nononono- No, stay away from-!” The friendly squid that ran the candy store Sephi loved going to pleas were cut off, as the strange hairless inkling simply tightened their hands around her neck until her head popped clean off.

“Now you have nothing to fear.” It said calmly.

It wasn’t as if she had a bad life growing up or anything; her parents were delightful people, her hometown was small but homely, and she got along well with the other squids there.

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Sephi asked as she was pulled into their home by her mother, who hurried to lock the door behind them. Her mother responded by running over to the other end of their house, searching for something. The screams were getting quieter now, and the strange inklings- a pale green colour, she noticed, seemed to be getting closer.

_Really, it was silly the reason why her memories were so sour now_ , she would insist to anyone who asked. _Probably just a grudge she held onto from her childhood_ , she’d say.

Sephi walked over to her mom, who was frantically tossing old boxes around trying to uncover something again.

“Mom?” she asked, wondering what her mother was doing. Her mother began to sit up, as if to respond, when she hissed in a breath.

“Found it,” Sephi’s mother said instead, having cleared enough storage away to reveal a large metal door hidden underneath. Ignoring her approaching daughter, she moved to open the door.

“Found them,” A voice spoke from outside, muffled by the wall beside her.

The moment she realized what she just heard, she found herself launched to her side by a gust of wind, her back slamming right into a wall, knocking the breath out of her. She began trying to breathe, making a heavy rasping noise as she did, and she found her eyes land on the source of the wind.

Three of those _things_ were standing just outside their house, the middle one frozen in a punching stance. The wall that had separated them before was now destroyed, a circular hole blown right into the middle of it, wood strewn about leading inside. Her pupils shrunk as her ink ran cold. Where was Sephi?

Hearing a cough, she snapped her eyes toward the source of the sound. It was her daughter slumped against a wall, coughing up dust; thankfully, she was out of sight of the creatures waiting outside. She tried to get up to run over to her daughter, but she could only get herself halfway off the ground before her body gave way beneath her, crashing onto the floor.

She hacked up some ink. She saw that the things had now begun advancing into the house, with more and more of them following behind. Her hand was shaking heavily. Closing her hand in a fist and taking in a deep breath to help steel her resolve, she spoke out to her daughter.

“Sweethearts? I need you to run over to the park outside town, ok?” Sephi turned around, looking at where her mother lay.

“I just have… some things to attend to here first,” her voice was noticeably hoarse now, “But I’ll catch up; It’ll be like one of our races that you like so much.”

The creatures were nearly at the wall hiding her daughter. If she didn’t act now, it would be the end for her. 

“So please, run over now!” She cried out, pointing her finger out towards the door. The creatures continued approaching, seemingly not understanding or caring about what she had just done.

“Are you injured?” The closest one asked her.

“Don’t worry, this will all be over soon.” Another one said.

Her daughter paused for a moment as she seemed to swallow something, before nodding and stumbling off swiftly. Mercifully, she moved into the entrance room before the things made it past the wall, and the fear that pierced her heart so tightly flew away. She closed her eyes, smiling, as the nearest creature dropped its foot onto her head, crushing it.

“I believe that was the last of them,” It spoke, returning its foot to its side from the puddle of ink, “our creator will surely be overjoyed to hear the news.”

She did hate how little her mother thought of her, though. She fancied herself a smart inkling, not a _dumb_ one, thank you very much.

... ~~Smart enough to understand that whatever happened then, it would be the last time she saw them ever again.~~

* * *

Sephi didn’t have great memories of their home. So if anyone asked her about her life before coming to Inkopolis, she usually didn’t go into great detail about it. That was enough to stop people from trying to dig into her past.

Yet those memories were easily the most important ones to Sephi. Without them, she wouldn’t be the squid she was today. A strong Inkling, able to protect and save others from the hidden dangers of the world. She was a hero, unlike the child ~~who couldn’t save anyone~~ she used to be. Yes, the job she found herself with was fulfilling unlike any other, one she wouldn’t give up for anything in the world.

“And who do we have here?” A large, purple human-like creature with two bulbed horns atop its head spoke. Sephi looked at the Inkling she had just saved from its grasp, confirming that they were safe, before standing up and turning to face the creature.

“Just a hero who took a detour from grocery shopping.” She stated flatly; her face resting in a neutral expression.

“What kind…” The purple not-human started to ask, “of half-assed backstory is that?”

“I was formed by the constant stream of pollution that humans had suffused the Earth,” Sephi kept note of that in her mind; _so_ _humans were litterers, good to know_ , “and you cephalopods now suffuse the Earth.”

“I am Vaccine Man!” The now-introduced Vaccine Man proclaimed, his hand placed across his chest. Sephi merely blinked in response.

“The Earth is a single living organism,” he began to explain, dropping his hands to his sides.

“You sapiens are nothing,” Vaccine Man closed his right fist, bending over slightly, “but a disease-causing bacteria eating away at her life force.”

“In order to obliterate that bacteria and their evil civilization,” his body began to transform as he explained; his muscles grew in size, spikes and veins began to protrude from his arms, and his fingers extended and sharpened to become claws.

“The Earth has given birth to me!” Sephi blinked, as Vaccine Man began to grow larger in size, towering over her even more, and his face distorted to one more befitting a bug; his jaw was long enough to reach the base of his neck, with two long tusks growing outwards from the top of it. His eyes were now completely red, with the sockets contorted downwards in a permanently angry expression, as well.

“ _Huh, this might be interesting,_ ” she thought, glancing at the destruction around her. The news in the plaza had said something about this being a Turf War stage, but she couldn’t tell in its current state. If he could do that kind of damage, he must have been pretty strong, she reasoned.

“You say you came here as a mere detour from shopping? _Shopping?!_ ” He spat her words back at her, as he lurched over Sephi with his claws reaching out towards her, ready to crush her.

“You dare confront me, Mother Earth’s apostle, for that inane reason?!” Vaccine Man exclaimed in disbelief, “Yet, what more could be expected from one of-”

As he spoke, Sephi leaped from the ground, throwing out a punch as she left the ground, blasting his head apart; the shock from the attack ripping apart the rest of him. Far above, the clouds in the sky were broken apart, forming around a circular shape.

She stared at her now-steaming fist with a disappointed expression. Yet again, one punch was all it took. All that buildup for no pay-off; she cursed under her breath.

For a moment, Sephi had almost forgotten about the Inkling she saved before, but when she heard a gasp behind her, she quickly realized her mistake. Turning on her heel once she landed, she jogged over to the squid, who was now holding themself off the ground by their hands and knees. 

“You okay?” She asked, bending down to their level.

“Y-yeah,” the blue haired inkling responded quietly, “That w-was...”

The inkling shook their head.

“Thanks,” they smiled, “for saving me.”

That should have been enough for her. The joy of saving someone should have sent tingles all through-out her body, leaving a pep in her step for the rest of the day.

Yet, all she could feel… was boredom. The same boredom from before she got here, and the day before, and the day before that. This moment had done nothing for her like it should have, like it used to.

Just like every other time something like this happened for the past year or so.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I have a couple things to say about this fic of mine. First of all, it's a completely new fic that I wrote just a couple of days ago, instead of being years old, recovered deleted fics like the other two I currently have on this account (at the time of writing, anyways.)  
> This is also the first fic that I've written in a while that I actually got to a point that I was satisfied enough with it to actually post it online, which makes me personally happy inside :3.
> 
> As for how the idea for this came to be... well, it's as simple as "I saw that there weren't any OPM/Splatoon fics out there and I thought 'Hey wouldn't it be cool if uhh agent 3 was like saitama (super op) and also how would that affect the plot in a way that Just Worked.'" I'd go into a bit more detail about that, buuut I think you'll just see what I mean come the next chapters (whenever they come out lol) ;)


End file.
